naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Greed
Greed the Avaricious 'is one of the seven Homunculi and a former antagonist of the ''Fullmetal Alchemist ''series. He is currently an anti-hero and the partner of Xingese Prince Ling Yao. Physical Appearance Greed currently has the appearance of his host Ling (including clothing), though his eyes become red, an Ouroboros mark appears on his left hand and his facial features are altered, looking paler and more akin to that of his previous aspect. When Greed is in control of Ling's body his hair cover his right eye, while when Ling takes it back, his hair cover his left eye. Also contrary to his host, Greed is almost always depicted with his eyes open. Personality As his name implies, Greed is the embodiment of Father's extreme avarice and unquenchable thirst for all form of possession. He covets "everything that the world can offer", including money, women and political power. However, this also gives Greed a much firmer personality than his fellow homunculi that played into his desertion, since he felt he would never gain anything for himself by following Father's command. This makes Edward Elric describe him as "the only homunculus who has learnt to think for himself". In spite of his demanding personality, he is very polite, laid-back, nonchalant and chivalrous (he refuses to fight against women). He never lies and he offers bargains to gain what he wants and he acts in a friendly (though sarcastic) way even towards foes. However, he is bent on gaining whatever he has set his sight on, not taking "''no" for an answer and fighting ruthlessly to obtain and keep it. When confronting people he dislikes, he becomes clearly insulting and bent on killing them, stating that he is so greedy that he wants their lives, though he's put that habbit behind him and starts acting more merciful towards weaker enemies. Being greedy, he values his possessions more than he demonstrates it, and holds those who swear their allegiances to him in very high regards, being seen kind and complimenting towards his chimera underlings. He eventually becomes friend with Ling, though he frequently rants when Ling take the control of their body, which he considers as his own alone. Early History Synopsis Abilities '''Regeneration: A standard ability amongst the homunculi, Greed possesses a certain degree of regeneration. Thanks to this ability Greed was capable of surviving grievous if not outright lethal injuries such as having his neck broken, his internal organs pierced or his entire head destroyed. However there was a limit to this power, as seen after the original Greed was forced to combat Edward Elric, Izumi Curtis and King Bradley one after another, with the latter being able to finally drain all of his lives. Ultimate Shield: Greed has the ability to re-arrange the configuration of carbon atoms in his body, allowing him to transform his skin into Graphene. This increases his defensive power, allowing him to remain unscratched by any form of weaponry. In turn, his offensive power is increased as well, allowing him to deal more powerful blows to his enemies and break through metal without effort. He usually uses this ability to partially strengthen the density of selected parts of his body during battle, but can extend the effect to its entirety. In this form, he resembles a black-skinned demon with a malevolent facial visage. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Greed is highly proficient in unarmed combat, able to fight on par with several powerful combatants that are either armed or unarmed in battle. Keen Strategist: Relationships Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Homunculus Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Team Fullmetal Category:Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Series Characters Category:Most Powerful Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Allied Forces Category:Immortal Category:Greed's Gang